LA HISTORIA DE LA VIDA DE LA GRAN FAMILIA CONTADA POR POSEIDÓN
by batiluca27
Summary: esta historia es el cierre de mi primera etapa y lo que esta por venir para entenderla es necesario haber leidotodas las historias una vez mas espero que les guste.


LA HISTORIA DE LA VIDA DE LA GRAN FAMILIA CONTADA POR POSEIDÓN

Esta historia es el puente final entre mi primera etapa y comienzo de la segunda esta historia tendrá la misma mecánica pero intentare no ir tan oscuro el resto de los avisos están en la séptima recopilación.

Sin nada más que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

Primera parte

Segunda parte

Tercera

parte

Epílogo

* * *

Primera parte :POSEIDÓN: He decidido que voy a escribir una parte de mi vida que no quiero olvidar después de haber pasado por muchas guerras que tienen que terminar y no era el único que lo pensó sino también mis hermanos pero paso algo que no único que lo pensó sino también mis hermanos pero paso algo que no debía haber sucedido ese día tuve 4 hijos ( Persy,Dany,Harry y Richard) ese fue un momento duro para mí porque tuve que pedirle a mis hermanos poderlos mantener más fueron de mente cerrada y me dijeron que si los quería vivos habría que dividirlos eso me entristeció le comunique a Sally y ella tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en eso mas no podía hacer

* * *

más después de eso me fui de regreso al mar sin embargo hice algo que me permitiera estar con mis hijos prepare a uno de los hijos de Ares era el más rebelde sin embargo era mi protegido así que tendría más ayuda le prepare con visiones de Dick , luego me ocupe de Harry dándole visiones a Sirius de esa forma lo mantendría protegido luego me ocupe de Dany además de darle a Sally un regalo que sería permitido más adelante después mi hermano mayor culpo a mi hijo Percy de robar su estúpido rayo pero yo con ayuda del sátiro que tiene por guardián y la hija de Atenea se salvó todo y percy se quedó en el campamento durante ese tiempo el aprendió mucho y fue un héroe pero pronto va a descubrir que tiene hermanos y una hermana que era mi pequeño regalito para Sally y para sus hermanos.

* * *

Después me puse a vigilar a mis hijos tuve una visita imprevista de las moiras esto era raro porque siempre se muestra a Zeus y Hades así que fui educado con ellas y les pregunte (Buenas tardes señoras esta es la primera vez que os veo por mis dominios que se os ofrece) entonces ellas al ver que yo no las trataría mal me dijeron que pronto te pasaran cosas buenas como el reencuentro de tus hijos e hija y habrá muchas mejoras en el mundo y que nos iríamos viendo que de momento no habría advertencias solamente que fuera feliz de momento.

* * *

Y así fue de alguna manera ellas siguieron viniendo y yo las seguí tratando bien era más bien un acuerdo ellas me muestran y yo no soy arisco como Zeus o miento como Hades así hemos estado hasta que pude estar con todos mis hijos ellos no saben aún que los hijos de futuro también una parte son míos en fin la cosa ha ido demasiado movido en la familia porque alguien ha intentado que el mundo caiga en cenizas por el robo de mis nietos pero no lo han conseguido de eso sí que puedo estar agradecido sin embargo a veces quisiera tener descansos pero para hacer eso se necesita unir los reinos y va ser que ninguno estamos de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

Segunda Parte: Ya ha pasado varias cosas algo bastante traumáticas que algunas me las guardare porque pueden ser mega caóticas pero entre ese caos también han pasado cosas buenas pero vamos por partes porque de esta forma los puedo enredar.

* * *

La primera cosa que creo caos fue la pelea del idiota la cual me acuerdo con dolor ese día con mucha claridad todo había estado bien ahora que mis hijos estaban con distintas emociones sobre la pareja del joven mago y que a raíz de ese encuentro todo oscureció causando mucho daño ese echo me enfermaba que estaba que me unía a Ares, Hera, Hécate y otros hermanos para buscar al causante más Zeus nos frenó y nos dijo que nos calmásemos y nos dijo que lo que sentía pero que ya tenía todo montado pero necesitaba saber si confiamos en él lo hicimos y nos sorprendimos después vimos la idea de Zeus funciono bien y volvió a haber paz.

* * *

La segunda cosa fue cuando casi hubo una gran Guerra la cual ocurrió que mi hijo vinculador es mal utilizado pero ha sido salvado.

* * *

La tercera es la pelea con nuestro padre Cronos

* * *

Pero la peor de todos es cuando perdemos a nuestros cachorros.

* * *

Epílogo

Yo pienso que después de todo lo que paso en la familia va hacer que nos fortalezcamos y unamos más y con todos los cambios que tuvimos nos ayude para bien como para mal.

* * *

Gracias


End file.
